Optical Character Recognition (OCR) engines are widely available. OCR engines differ in their approach to the problem of recognizing characters. Some entities who process documents using OCR have taken the approach of running multiple OCR engines on a single digital image and then using a technique such as voting to determine which text to actually output from the various engines. The idea behind this approach is to use the best of each OCR engine to obtain the over-all highest-quality text output. Nevertheless, this approach is not optimal and improvements are desired.